Light after Dark
by UzumakiWrestlesSupernatural
Summary: See inside for summary. Rated M for sensitive topics. Slash in later chapters
1. Happy family

**Summary~ **Jase Gillian is the son of Sting. He has a brother, Jaime who is his best friend in the whole world. His dream is to be a great wrestler like his dad, if not better. But he's hiding a terrible secret; His mother abuses him, and tortures him. Every single day is a struggle to survive. Until he finally speaks out, about his home life. But will anyone believe him? (Told from Jase's POV)

We used to be a family, once upon a time. The four of us; My dad, my mom, my brother and me. A happy family, caring family. _Used_ to be, until everything changed. But I'm going to start by telling you, what it was like before it changed.

My dad is a professional wrestler, on television where he is one of the best of his generation. His name is Steve Borden, or as the fans call him; Sting. My dream is to be as good as him one day, maybe even better.

My mom Maddie, was a nurse until, she decided to become a housewife, as dad's job took him on the road a lot. She used to take my brother and me to see him, when we were on summer vacation. Or she'd take us on day trips to theme parks, or the zoo. The only thing we couldn't get away with was pretending to be ill. Because like I said, she used to be a nurse, so she knew in an instant. As she used to say, if we could walk, we were able to go to school.

And finally there's my brother, Jaime. My best friend in the, entire world. People are usually stunned to see; two brothers get on so well. But it's different with us, we never argue and never go anywhere without each other. I think it's because he sees himself as a third parent to me, as there is a nine year age gap between us. And at the age of fifteen he was already, training to be a wrestler much to mom's displeasure. But after some persuasion from dad, she agreed.

But everything began to change, not long after my seventh birthday. Mom and dad began arguing constantly. Dad would stay at motels, instead of coming home after work. Mom acted as though everything was fine, when we could see the effect it was having on her. Sometimes they would argue when me and Jaime were meant to be asleep, the only difference was, they tried to keep their voices down so they wouldn't wake us, which was pointless, as they usually ended up screaming at each other, which would've woken us up anyway, if we were asleep.

Then that's when it happened.

Mom and dad explained to us, that they were getting a divorce, and that dad was fighting for custody. I didn't know what that meant at the time, but from the expression on Jaime's face I knew it was something bad. In the end dad ended up getting custody of Jaime, but mom got me. I remember the look on dad's face; he was devastated. Outside the courtroom, Jaime had grabbed me and was in floods to tears.

"Don't take my brother! Please don't take him!" he screamed.

Mom had to forcefully pull me away from him. She led me away, before I could even say goodbye to my dad or brother. I was confused. Why couldn't I stay with dad?

I had the urge to pull my hand out of mom's and run back, to my brother and cling to him, until someone said I could live with them. But I didn't, which was probably my first mistake. I didn't know then that, that's what I should've done. As I climbed into the car, my mom gave me a small smile.

"Everything's going to change now, Jase" she said, closing the car door.

She was right, things were going to change. And my life would never be the same.


	2. It began with a slap

**Disclaimer~ I forgot to do this last time. I do not own any wrestlers. I only own Jase, Jaime and Maddie. Yeah they're mine XD. **

**Let's do this…**

A couple of months after the custody hearing, I began to notice some changes in mom. Some days she would stay in bed, all day watching television, leaving me to somehow cook my own meals. After a few weeks of the same scene, I realized that this must be what she meant by change. I also noticed that had men round every night, usually when I was downstairs. They would go into her room and I wouldn't see them again, until breakfast the next morning.

Another thing I noticed about her was that whenever dad came round, she would go back to her usual self. She would make me breakfast and make herself look presentable. But she didn't mention the men that came round, to my dad. This –even though I was only seven years old at the time- I knew was wrong. Dad should know what's going on, shouldn't he? So I made the mistake of telling him.

It happened when we were all sitting round the table, having lunch. Jaime was telling us all about this girl he liked, and all the other typical teenage things he's been up to. That's when I decided to tell dad about the men in mom's life.

"Mom has a new boyfriend. They come round every night, usually when I'm watching television"

I instantly knew I'd said something wrong, from the way dad looked at mom. But when he spoke me, his voice was calm.

"You mean she has more than one come here?"

I looked at mom, who was glaring at me silently telling me, not to say anything else. So instead I nodded my head. I could see dad clench his teeth together, and Jaime had the common sense to take me out the room. We didn't get that far, when we heard dad shouting at mom.

"You think I want my son living with some cheap _Whore?"_

We heard the sound of someone being struck. Mom had slapped dad across the face. There was silence, and then dad came out into the hallway, where Jaime and I were. A red hand print was visible on his cheek. His expression softened as he looked at me.

"Right then kiddo, we have to go, but we'll see you again soon" he pulled me into a tight hug, sending all of his love into me, then moving aside so Jaime could hug me.

Mom had entered the hallway and watched the scene disgustedly, like she couldn't care less whether she saw dad or Jaime again. She didn't even hug Jaime goodbye. I walked out to my dad's car with them, where they both hugged me again, before climbing into the car. My dad promised he would phone and let me know when he would see me again. Then after saying goodbye again, he and my brother drove away. I watched them go until, I couldn't see them before slowly walking back into the house. Mom wasn't in sight, so I assumed she'd gone upstairs. It wasn't until I went into the dining room, that I realized she was actually sitting at the table.

She had a bottle of whisky and a half full glass in front of her. She was looking at me angrily. I didn't move or speak, as I'd never seen her drink before, I didn't know what she would be like.

"Jase" she hissed

"Yes mom?" I answered innocently.

"Come here"

I did as instructed and walked over and stood beside her chair. She took a gulp of whisky before facing me. Her eyes were glazed over, but there was no mistaking the hate that was in them. We stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, and then it happened.

_Slap!_

The strength in the slap, made me tumble to the floor onto my back. My cheek was burning into my hand as I clutched it. Mom stood from her seat and roughly picked me up, bringing my face close to hers.

"Consider this a warning. Next time you won't be so lucky"

She then shoved me away, walking upstairs, with the bottle of whisky in her hand, and slammed her bedroom door shut. Leaving me, clutching my cheek knowing things were going to get worse, before they got better.


	3. Accident's happen

**Disclaimer~ I do not own WWE or TNA. Vince and Jeff own them respectively. But if I did own them, Shawn and Sting would be together and Jeff Hardy would be everyone's bitch XD.**

**On with the story.**

I used to love the weekend, as it marked the end of a tiring week at school and it also meant freedom for two whole days. But now I dread them. I sit at my desk at school on Friday afternoon's wishing for time to stand still, so I could have a few more hours of sanctuary, away from _her._

My mom has made me life a living hell, literately. Every day when I get home from school, I have to clean the dishes left over from the day before. Sure it sounds like a regular chore, but it's not. I get given time limits and if I fail to do the dishes in that time limit, I don't get fed.

It's a sick game my mom invented, as she seemed to get fed up of just slapping me across the face then leaving me. Now instead she slaps me, and then makes me do chores and after she slaps me again for leaving a so called mark on a dish. One time that sticks in my mind is when she took the beating to a whole new level.

It was a Thursday afternoon, I had been home for less than an hour and I was washing the dishes, when mom came into the kitchen, in a drunken state. At first I ignored her, as I only had ten minutes to finish my task. She couldn't have liked being ignored, because she spun me round roughly holding me painfully.

"I've had enough of looking at your face, constantly reminding me of what I had to give up!" she slurred.

I didn't say anything, as I had gotten used to the abuse she usually threw at me. But my silence seemed to anger her more. She let got of me and turned on the stove. The flames glowed an angry red, and suddenly I felt nervous. I knew she was going to do something, it was just a question of what.

She turned to me with a drunken smirk on her face, before grabbing me again, pulling me towards the stove.

"I read in the paper today, about a woman who burnt her son's face, because she was sick of looking at him. And I sympathized, I know how she felt. So I'm going to do something about it"

I was stunned to say the least, my own mother was going to kill me, or attempt to anyway. I had to do something, anything that would make her change her mind. So I did the only thing I could think of; I begged.

"Mom please don't do this! Please, I'm your son!" I struggled as she pulled me harder, he expression was crazed at this point.

"Don't call me that! You are not my son, you mean nothing to me!"

She slowly lowered my arm to the flame, and I could smell burnt hair and skin. I bit my lip to stop myself crying out, my skin began to blister and I knew I wouldn't be able to take this pain much longer. I kicked at my mom's ankle, causing her let go of me. I sunk to the ground, tears going down my cheeks and I blew at my burnt arm hopelessly.

But Mom wasn't done, she kicked my in the stomach as hard as she could casing me to cry out in pain, and curl up on my side, but the blows kept coming until there was a sickening crack, which I knew hadn't come form her. She looked at me with wide eyes, before backing away. I tried to stand, but a pain seared through my body, causing me to collapse to the ground.

After my third failed attempt to stand, mom finally spoke, her voice emotionless. This was a new low, even for her.

"Just get to bed, you can finish the dishes tomorrow, and forget about having anything to eat"

I remained silent, as I managed to find the strength to get to my feet, before I half walked and half crawled up the stairs into my room. That night after I had eventually found a way to get to sleep without causing myself any pain, my mom came into my room and shook me awake gently.

"Jase we're going to the hospital to get you checked over, and when the doctors ask you what happed, tell them you fell"

I nodded and allowed her to carry me out the house and to the car. When the doctors examined me, I told them, what my mom told me to tell them. The look on his face told me he didn't believe a word of it, but he said nothing. I turned out I had broken my ribs, and that I was very lucky that the bone hadn't punctured my lung.

Mom let out a sigh of relief, because it meant her secret was safe. The doctor then explained that I shouldn't do anything to exhaust myself. My mom insisted that I wouldn't, and I had to hand it to her, she was a good liar. Both of us knew that she'd be getting me to do more work than ever.

After we arrived home, mom tucked me into bed and stroked my head almost lovingly, as I laid there. But as she spoke, he hand tightened in my hair clutching it painfully.

"Sleep well my _son_, tomorrows a brand new day" she said before leaving, closing my door softly.

I was officially in hell, and no one could save me now.


	4. Signs of the truth

**Summary~ I only own Jase, Jaime and Maddie. Everyone else belongs to Vince and Jeff. **

**This chapter is told from Jaime's POV. (Thanks to Kira for the idea)**

It had been over a month since I last saw Jase, because of dad's work. I don't mind as such, it's just that since Jase is so young I'm worried he might start to think, we don't care about him. That's why dad had arranged it with mom, for us to stay over for a few days.

I remember seeing Jase looking out of his bedroom window waiting for us to pull up, and when we did I could practically hear him running down the stairs to the front door, which opened before either of us even reached it.

Jase ran up to dad and hugged him fiercely and as he went to hug me, I noticed that he had lost a lot of weight, which was strange. Jase usually ate more than anyone, so shouldn't he be gaining weight? Was he sick? I looked at dad and noticed he was frowning, so I'm guessing that he had noticed too.

As we entered the house, I saw mom standing by the stairs watching us closely and every so often her gaze would flicker to Jase, who was talking happily to dad. Something wasn't right, I don't know how I knew but I just had a feeling. For one thing, a seven year old boy does not lose the amount of weight Jase had, in the space of a month unless, he had been seriously ill or mom was doing something to him.

If he had been ill mom would've called dad, but she hadn't so the only other possible explanation was that she was starving him, but I hoped I was wrong because I knew mom wouldn't do something like that, she loved us didn't she?

The first night at moms went as well as can be expected, mom and dad were civil to each other, for our sake. I couldn't help but keep looking at my brother, he looked so frail, but he also seemed to be his usual self. And then I noticed it, as Jase moved his arm. A burn the size of a small candy bar, going all the way up his arm.

"How did that happen?" I asked pointing at the injury.

Dad followed my finger and gazed at burn, with a concerned expression on his face, as he lifted Jase's arm gently to get a better look at it.

"It happened at school, in science we were doing an experiment and my sleeve caught fire" Jase said in an emotionless voice, almost as if he'd been trained to say it.

I glanced at mom who had visibly stiffened, which got me thinking. I had done science at school and I knew for a fact that the teachers did not let fourth grade kids do the experiments.

Dad had finally let go of Jase who quickly covered up his arm, and mom relaxed once it was out of sight. It was then that I decided that I needed to talk to Jase alone, and try to get to the bottom of all the secrets.

"Hey Jase let's go outside, we'll sit and watch the stars like we used to"

He glanced at mom before nodding, and as we stood she spoke, in a forced calm voice, that didn't fool me.

"Why don't we all sit outside?" she asked.

"No Maddie let them spend some time together" dad said nodding for us to go. And mom frowned before speaking again.

"Keep the door open"

I ignored her and closed the front door gently once we were outside. Jase frowned at me as I sat next to him on the porch.

"Mom told us to keep it open" he muttered.

I shrugged and looked up at the night sky, I saw Jase looking at his lap from the corner of my eye. Something was definitely wrong, I sighed not wanting to ask the question that was going round in my head, but I knew I had to.

"Jase how did you, really burn yourself? Because I know it wasn't from a science experiment"

"Yes it was, I got too close to the flame. My teacher told me not to but I didn't listen" he said quietly.

I looked at him and saw that he was getting upset, so I quickly changed the subject. The last thing I wanted to do was upset him.

"So how is school? You'll be in the fifth grade soon right?"

"Yeah I will be, there will be a ceremony for us and parents are allowed to attend"

I smiled, dad had told me about it and how he was planning on being there. I pulled Jase into a hug only to have him gasp out in pain. I quickly let go, to see him clutching his stomach as if he was in complete agony.

"I'm fine I got tackled too hard when I was playing football"

I frowned and turned to face him properly. "Let me see"

He hesitated before slowly lifting up his shirt and what I saw made my stomach churn. His whole body was purple, and he had bandages where his ribs were. Before I could say anything, we heard footsteps coming towards the door and Jase quickly covered himself up. The door opened and mom stood there, looking at us both.

"I thought I told you to keep the door open"

Jase bit his lip nervously, looking at the ground again. But I forced a smile on my face.

"Sorry mom I closed it, I didn't think you'd want to hear our guy talk"

She blinked at me surprised. "Yes well, time to come in. It's time for Jase to go to bed, and his dad wants to tuck him in"

Jase stood up quickly and ran inside, I heard him up the stairs. I stood up slowly and faced mom who seemed to be studying me.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked in a sweet voice that again didn't fool me.

I pushed past her gently. "I told you, guy stuff"

Dad caught my eye as he went up the stairs; he was motioning me to follow. As I entered Jase's room I heard dad telling him a bedtime story. I noticed a small book on the floor and picked it up, it was a journal of some sort. Slipping it into my pocket, I vowed to find out just what exactly was happening to my little brother.


	5. Noughts and Crosses

**WOW it's been ages since I updated this. But college work caught up with me and I've been busy going to live events *breathes***

**I do not own WWE or TNA. I only own Jase, Jaime and Maddie. Yeah they're mine!**

**On with the chapter……**

**(Still Jaime's POV)**

We left the next morning, as dad had received a phone call from work. So we had to leave immediately. Jase seemed to with draw back into his shell when he was told the news. Before we left I pulled him to one side so I could talk to him.

"Listen Jase we'll be back real soon but, incase you need me I've put my phone and its charger under your pillow. I'll keep it topped up so you'll always be able to talk to me, okay?"

"But don't you need it?" he asked quietly

"I've got a new one; my number is already on there"

He nodded and hugged me tightly, which I returned just as fierce.

"Jaime lets go" Dad called

Jase let go of me and headed over to dad, I followed behind him. Mom stood waiting at the doorway, clearly wanting us to leave. She smiled at me sweetly and I had to force a smile in return. I'll admit one thing, she was damn good at acting and she knew it.

"Bye Jaime, be good!" She said in a motherly voice "Love you!"

I felt my stomach twist and anger build inside me. "Bye" I said climbing in the car.

I heard dad talking to Jase and Mom, whilst I began flicking through radio stations.

"We'll be down again as soon as I can get time off" Dad said

"Honestly Steve! You'll work yourself to death if you do too much at once, take things one day at a time and we'll see you whenever"

Dad climbed into the car, and after one last wave to Jase we were gone. I sat staring out the passenger window in silence, the radio was on quietly. I heard dad sigh quietly.

"Jaime what's wrong? You've been acting weird for a few days now"

Should I have told him? Looking back I realized I should've said something. But at the time I wasn't sure what I suspected about mom was even true. I couldn't accuse her of harming Jase, when I had no proof.

"Nothings wrong, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment" I muttered

"Well I'm here if you need to talk" he said simply

That was the one time I wished he hadn't said that to me, because talking wouldn't have solved anything at that point.

We continued to travel for a few more hours; Jase's journal was still in my pocket. I pulled it out and held it in my hands staring at it. Dad was too focused on the road to notice anything else, so I figured this would be the only opportunity I'd have to read it.

I opened it slowly and what I saw on the first page confused me. The page was dated the beginning of the previous month, but underneath that was a huge cross. I skimmed the rest of the journal, some pages had noughts on them, but the majority had crosses. All the entries were made over the duration of the previous month.

Why had Jase written them? More importantly what did they mean?

That was what I was going to find out.


	6. Dave

**Disclaimer~ I do not own WWE or TNA. I only own Jase, Jaime and Maddie. I am not making any money for this.**

**On with the chapter and I promise this will be longer than the previous one!**

If mom was in a good mood and didn't feel like beating me, she would take me to live wrestling events. It didn't matter what town it was in, she'd pack some things and we'd hit the road. But although she didn't actually hurt me at these times, she'd make comments and often hinted that things would be much worse for me when we got home.

At one particular event that I remember, mom got talking to one of the stars of the show and they seemed to click straight away. I stood a short distance away waiting to go in when mom waved me over to her; I walked quickly and stood next to her.

"This is my son Jase" she said placing a hand on my shoulder

The man smiled at me. "Hey Jase, I'm Dave Batista" he said gently.

I smiled at him, now that I saw him up close I knew who he was. He spoke to us for a while longer and ruffled my hair before heading backstage for the show. The rest of the evening was a blur for me, because I was so excited to be at the show. The only thing I remember is Dave waving at mom when he came out to the ring.

Like I said, they clicked.

A few days after we arrived back home, mom returned back to normal and the attacks resumed. She punched me and kicked me until I couldn't move, then slunk upstairs to her room with a bottle of whisky in her hand slamming the door behind her, leaving me on the hallway floor.

A few weeks after the show something happened; I had just arrived home from school, -and I should mention that I was late-. I saw a red sports car in our driveway and I knew it wasn't dads and it certainly wasn't moms, so that meant she had company.

I went into the house by the back door and I could hear mom laughing in the living room. I placed my bag down gently and headed for the room. Mom was on the couch, and I couldn't believe who she was with!

Dave Batista

I couldn't dwell on it for long, as mom had spotted me standing in the doorway.

"You're late" she said her voice hard.

Dave turned and looked at me; his eyes weren't friendly like they were before. In fact none of his expression was.

"My teacher kept me behind" I said quietly

"Typical" she sneered "What did you do this time" it wasn't a question

"Nothing, she wanted to tell me that I've improved in maths"

She scoffed "Only because you probably copied from someone a lot smarted than you, because I know for a fact that you are the stupidest person I know" she said cruelly

I lowered my gaze and clenched my teeth together, even though I should've been used to moms comments, they still hurt.

"Your mom has told me everything about you Jase. About how you're nothing but a waste of space" Dave said coldly

I stole a glance at my mother who was smiling evilly, holding a glass of vodka. "Dave has kindly agreed to help me with you"

The man smirked at me and I knew things were being taken to a whole new level.

The first few days of Dave being at home were uneventful. I think it was because mom was teaching him where to hit me, so no one could see the bruises. Dave seemed to be keen to try, but mom wouldn't let him, simply because she wanted my old injuries to start healing.

I'll never forget the day he struck. I had just finished doing my chores and was heading up to bed. Mom was out and Dave was in their room. All I wanted to do was go to bed as I was tired from working all day.

Dave had other ideas.

As I entered my room and was about to close the door, Dave barged in, I instinctively backed away as he came towards me. I knew what he wanted to do and I also know that he could quite easily kill me, as he was a lot stronger than mom. He grabbed me roughly and started dragging me out on to the landing. The mistake I made was that I struggled in his grasp, which made him angry.

We were at the edge of the stairs now, and at some point Dave had picked me up and was squeezing the life out of me. I kicked out striking him on the chest, loosening his grip but not enough for him to let go.

"You little shit!" he screamed at me before literately throwing me.

I flew over the banister and landed on the wooden floor of the hallway. Everything turned distant; I heard screaming and felt movement coming towards me.

Then everything went black.


End file.
